大内 一樹
大内　一樹 (Ōuchi Itsuki) is a member of Diamond Image. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 32/141 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 春巻きイツキ (Harumaki Itsuki, Spring Roll Itsuki) Car: TYPE-SW20 Color: 3/3/3 Profile: コーナーリングＧを感じるのが何より好き パワーに頼らずコーナーで勝負！ Translation: Likes the feeling of cornering G's more than anything Competes in the corners without relying on power! Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 85/372 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 春巻きイツキ (Harumaki Itsuki, Spring Roll Itsuki) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-SW20G Main+Sub Color: 20/20/20 Profile: 銀座・台場・深川線を通るルートを走っているらしい。 コーナーリングＧを感じるのが何より好き。 パワーに頼らずコーナーで勝負！ Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukugawa route. Likes the feeling of cornering G's more than anything. Competes in the corners without relying on power! Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 120/400 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 春巻きイツキ (Harumaki Itsuki, Spring Roll Itsuki) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-SW20G Main Color: 114/160/45 Sub Color: 40/59/15 Profile: パワーに頼らず、コーナリングテクニックで勝負をする タイプで、コーナリングＧを感じるのが何よりも好きら しい。週末は横浜中華街によく足を運んでいるようで、 メンバーにお土産の春巻きをたくさん買ってくる。 マシンが非力なぶんギアレシオを低めにセッティング、 トルク不足を何とか補っている。直線ではジッと我慢し て、コーナーで勝負をかける。サスペンションをソフト にセッティングして、粘りのあるコーナリングをする。 Translation: He's the type who competes with his cornering technique without relying on power, so it seems he loves the feeling of cornering G's more than anything else.It seems that he often goes to Yokohama Chinatown on the weekends, and buys a lot of souvenir spring rolls for the team members. His machine lacks power, so he set the gear ratio low to compensate for the lack of torque. He stays patient during straight lines, and stakes the competition on the corners. He made his suspension setting soft, and sticks to the corners. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 47/309 (Overall 47/599) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 春巻きイツキ (Harumaki Itsuki, Spring Roll Itsuki) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Toyota MR2 GT SW20 Body Color: 115/160/45 Career: 2 Years Job: Part timer Motto: 横浜中華街 (Yokohama Chinatown) Profile: 週末、横浜の中華街に行って、春巻きをたくさん お土産に買ってくることから、その通り名がつい た。そのため、新環状だけでなく、横浜環状の走 り屋たちにも顔が利く。しかし、湾岸線の連中と は仲が悪く、いつも横羽線を利用。 マシンが非力な分、ギアレシオを低めにセッティ ング、トルク不足を何とか補っている。直線では ジッと我慢して、コーナーで勝負。サスペンショ ンもソフトにセッティングしてあるので、粘りの あるコーナリングができる。 Translation: On weekends, he goes to Yokohama Chinatown and buys a lot of souvenir spring rolls, which is how he got his street name. For that reason, not only is he well known on the shinkanjō, but also among the Yokohama kanjō runners. However, he doesn't get along with wangan racers, so he always uses the Yokohane line. Because he knows his machine is weak, he set his gear ratio low to compensate for the lack of torque. He stays patient on straights, and competes in the corners. Since his suspension is set softly, he can stick to the corners. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank B Rival 2/23 (Overall 69/305) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 春巻きイツキ (Harumaki Itsuki, Spring Roll Itsuki) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota MR2 GT Color: 33/4/61 Career: 2 years Job: Part timer Motto: 横浜中華街 (Yokohama Chinatown) Profile: 週末、横浜の中華街に行って、春巻きをたくさんお土産に買ってくるこ とから、その通り名がついた。マシンが非力な分、ギアレシオを低めに セッティング、トルク不足を何とか補っている。 直線ではジッと我慢して、コーナーで勝負。サスペンションもソフトに セッティングしてあるので、粘りのあるコーナリングができる。 Translation: On weekends, he goes to Yokohama Chinatown and buys a lot of souvenir spring rolls, which is how he got his street name. Because he knows his machine is weak, he set his gear ratio low to compensate for the lack of torque. He stays patient on straights, and competes in the corners. Since his suspension is set softly, he can stick to the corners.